


Flight Theory

by thesumofus



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Heartbreak, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesumofus/pseuds/thesumofus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas is a pilot turned worldwide pop sensation. Here is a song, he wrote and released, for the Captain, whose heart he broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee song not a piece of fiction although it has a bit of a story in it (: I'm a huge CP fan and this is my first fic so feedback welcome!! 
> 
> Oh and if you would like to write a fic for this song I WOULD BE DELIGHTED so please get in touch ((:
> 
> Oh and the characters of Douglas and Martin belong to the wonderful John Finnemore and his brilliant creation of Cabin Pressure. Which, if you haven't already, I implore you to check out!!
> 
> Enjoy(;

Verse 1  
Don’t you know that for us the sky’s the limit  
and I don't want to fly a plane unless it has you in it  
You must know I have always looked up to you  
just like I do, the expanse of endless blue

Don't you know our heads are in the clouds  
Please don't cry, I won't let you down  
How do we defy the laws of gravity  
but I've never seen with such clarity

Chorus  
Don't you ever wonder how planes stay up  
and how we're soaring just based on trust  
but it’s good enough  
For the two of us  
The two of us  
I won't let you down

Have you noticed we fly through any weather  
The stronger the storm the stronger we are together  
'Cause loves enough  
For the two of us  
The two of us  
I won't let you down

Verse 2  
I hate how I have the power to hurt you  
The height to tower over  
I would strip away all pretences  
If I knew it would help make you bolder

You should know that to me you are perfect  
and so am I if this is what's making you stay  
It doesn't matter how much we've worked it  
When we're still flying at the end of the day

Chorus  
Don't you ever wonder how planes stay up  
and how we're loving just based on trust  
but its good enough  
For the two of us  
The two of us  
I won't let you down

Have you noticed we fly through any weather  
The stronger the storm the stronger we are together  
'Cause loves enough  
For the two of us  
The two of us  
I won't let you down

Verse 3  
We're coming into land now  
but you're hearts still soaring, I can tell  
While mine's plummeting to the ground  
Pull the cord but no parachute comes out

It always felt more than I deserved  
and I thought that I deserved the world  
You're more than that, you're paramount  
and I don't deserve you as well

Chorus 2  
You're the reason our plane stayed up  
When I thought luck would be enough  
but it was love  
For the two of us  
The two of us  
Before I let you down

I thought we could bear through any weather  
but a broken plane can't stay up forever  
It used to be enough  
For the two of us  
The two of us  
Then I let you down

Verse 4  
It was enough for me  
I hope you understand  
I didn't mean to push my ejector seat  
or bring this plane into land

It was a height I had never been  
and I couldn't maintain it  
You were off tumbling, soaring  
and I thought I should restrain it

Bridge  
And we touch down  
Wheels skidding the ground  
and you're so high out of reach  
I'm lost now  
Head spinning around  
with rules I didn't mean to breach

Chorus 3  
I used to always wonder how planes stayed up  
but the novelty should be enough  
and it is enough  
For the two of us  
The two of us  
Just for now

Now it's okay if we delay for the weather  
because we know we have loose strings to tether  
It'll be enough  
For the two of us  
The two of us  
Just for now

Sorry to let you down  
I'm sorry I let you down

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this song will get unstuck from my head now its published but I doubt it! This is my very first fic which I'm honored to be sharing with whoever reads it I guess. I know it's not exactly a story but I'm afraid every fic I start remains unfinished and songs are just a lot shorter. I would love to receive comments/criticism/a spiel on how much you love CP and John Finnemore and his awesome and lovely characters so please feel free to leave me something below (: now, lets go fly some plane x x x


End file.
